


How?

by PatPrecieux



Series: Questions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, POV Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Greg Lestrade is caught up in the tumult of his friend's lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> John is grieving wondering Why. Sherlock is suffering trying to understand What. Greg is asking himself How.

Greg Lestrade was a simple man. Not simple in terms of less than intelligent, but simple as in tending to avoid complications whenever possible. Now, it was NOT possible.

There was no clear choice to be made between his two friends. Even had there been, he couldn't have made it.

Jesus Fucking Christ HOW he hated subterfuge, yet here he was sitting in his shadowy flat, alone, reading two sets of texts on two separate phones.

If he knew little else, he realized he dare not risk John seeing any communication between Sherlock and himself, and vice versa. So he had texted with Sherlock on his official NSY phone, and had given John the number of his private phone that he rarely used outside of his kids and ex-wife.

Lager in hand, he scrolled both exchanges side by side. Had the situation not been so tragic, the eerily similar exchanges would have been comically creepy.

 

Greg, it's John. I need to talk.- JW

 

Greg, it's Sherlock. I need to talk.- SH

[HOW strange had it been that he had spent both exchanges texting virtually the same thing?]

 

Whatever you need mate.- GL

 

I'm so alone and lost, I don't know which way to turn.- JW

 

I seem to be lost without direction, feeling alone.- SH

 

I get it yeah? These things take time.- GL

 

I'm just so damned angry. He promised, shit, he promised.- JW 

 

He's so angry, but I'm angry too.- SH 

 

It's just human nature to be angry.- GL

 

But anger isn't helping with Rosie. I need help.- JW 

 

I want to be there for Rosie, to help.- SH 

 

Everyone wants to help.- GL

 

We had our problems, God knows, but I miss her.- JW 

 

It's seems strange, but I miss her.- SH 

 

We all miss her.- GL 

 

This is the crazy thing, I've banished him from our lives. Made it clear were are done, for good and all. But I miss him, too.- JW 

 

He has erased me from their lives, but I don't, I can't, I miss him more than I thought possible.- SH 

 

I think everyone is hurting.- GL 

 

I know I have to press on, but I don't know HOW.- JW 

 

HOW am I to proceed, I hate not knowing.- SH 

 

We'll figure it out, yeah?- GL 

 

I need to get out. Molly can watch Rosie tomorrow. A pint after dinner, say 7?- JW 

 

Mrs.Hudson says I need to leave the flat. May I come by the Yard to look at cold cases? Say tomorrow at 2?- SH

Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there.- GL 

Ta mate, see ya.- JW 

 

Many thanks.- SH

 

No worries.- GL 

 

Now here he sat, with two appointments to keep with his two friends who needed him desperately. Both men so close to the edge of destruction, that it made his blood run as cold as death. Fuck!

 

They had helped him so many times in so many ways, and now they were the ones seeking help.

 

What frightened Greg most was his certainty, that no matter the anger, the hurt, the barriers between John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, one could no more exist without the other than they could without breathing.

 

His friends, he had to help them. He HAD to. But HOW?

**Author's Note:**

> It seems obvious nothing can be resolved between John and Sherlock without help.
> 
> Whatever the help may be, it won't be easy, and it most certainly won't be quick.
> 
> Once again, remember all of us are simply human.


End file.
